One-Shots (PJatOHoO)
by WuerdGirl
Summary: One shots of Percabeth, Thalico, Jiper/Jasper, Tratie, Caleo, And others. Read the first chapter for more info. Rated T cuz' I'm paranoid. Enjoy! There might even be some genderbending. Characters that are dead might make appearances also, even alive if they're dead. Also, Ocs' but the oc's are mine and not shipped with any main characters.
1. Chapter 1- Info

This story will have mini stories of people I ship.

Ships:

Percabeth

Jiper/Jasper

Frazel

Caleo

Traite

Octivian &amp; Racheal

Will &amp; Nyssa

Beackendorf &amp; Silena

Thalico

Clarisse &amp; Chris

Grover &amp; Juniper

Tyson &amp; Ella

Clovis (son of Hypnos) &amp; Lily (daughter of Aphrodite)


	2. Chapter 2- Clovis and Lily

Lily, daughter of Aphrodite, was in love with Clovis, son of Hypnos.  
She doubted that Clovis even noticed her. Little did she know, that while she was sitting on a rock staring dreamily at the Hypnos cabin, Clovis dreaming about her right now.

Clovis was dreaming about Lily, when Aphrodite appeared his dream.

"Lady Aphrodite?," Clovis asked in shock.

"Yes," Aprodite replied. Clovis started straightingout his light brown, his light blue eyes staring at Aphrodite, who looked like Lil, with Lily's medium sized wavey blonde hair and Lily's light green, close to blue, eyes.

"What are you doing her my Lady?," Clovis asked

" Tell me, what do I look like to you," Aphrodite asked Clovis

"Lily," Clovis said, without even thinking.

"I've talked with yur father," She told him

"Y-you did," Clovis asked shocked

" Yes, I did dear," Aphrodite told him, " You are now going to be able to be awake when you want and sleep when you want."

"R-really," Clovis asked, his mind already thinking about talking to Lily

"Yes," Aphrodite said, "Now go talk to my daughter."

Aphrodite told him, touchog Clovis's forehead and Clovis awoke.

Lily was still staring at the Hyponos cabin when she saw the door open. Her eyes widen.

Clovis walked out wearing dark blue jeans, light blue converse and a CHB T-shirt.

Clovis walked out and started to look around for Lily. When his eyes landed on her, he smiled.

Lily quickley hopped off the rock and ran to Clovis.

"Clovis," Lily yelled hopping on him, hug form, knocking him to the ground.

Clovis growned in response.

Lily suddenly felt embaressed.

Lily started to stutter when Clovis's hand reached up, caressing Lily's cheek. Clovis kissed her.

Lilly melted in to the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3- Caleo

Calypso was sitting by the beach where Leo had left. She spent all of her free time there, waiting for the son of Hephestus to return. Part of her, the pessemistic part, was starting to give up hope. But her other part, the optomistic part, knew that Leo would return. As he was leaving that night, Calypso herd him say, "I'm coming back for you Calypso, I swear on the River Styx"

_'What if he already found another girl?'_ She thought, she quickley shook her head at that. Calypso decieded to go make Leo some more fire proof clothes, a gift for when he returns, but she had another idea. She could Iris-message him. It was never bann on the island.

Calypso ran to the fountain the Leo fixed.

"Oh, Goddess of the Rainbow, except my offering, show me Leo Valdez," Calypso said and tossed in a drachma.

The screen fizzed to show the son of Hephestus, with a very scary celestial hammer, whooping monster butt.

Calypso knew that if she said anything Leo would get hurt, so the daughter of Atlas stayed silent and watched. She summond up a chair to sit in.

After a while of watching, she saw a monster sneaking up behind Leo, Calypso, with thinking, screamed, "LEO, BEHIND YOU! WATCH OUT!"

Leo turned around just in time, hit the monster, while screaming, "For Calypso" the monster burst into dust. That was the last monster.

Leo looked down at his clothes. His shirt was in shreds. Sighing he took it off and burned it.

Calypso saw that his muscles had defininatly become more defined. He was also a bit more tan.

Calypso deciede that now she could talk to him, "Leo!" the daughter of Atlas burst out.

The son of Hephestus turned around with a shocked look on his face. When he saw who was talking his face burst into a grin.

"Sunhine," Leo burst out

"Hey, Leo," A voice called from off screen. Calypso gasped, she knew that voice. It was Percy Jackson.

Percy came into view. He was now definetly 17 by now. He was hot to Calypso but she knew he had a girlfriend, plus the fates told her that a nother kid would rescue her. She and Percy were only going to be friends.

Percy noticed Calypso. He did a doulbe take. His eyes grew huge.

"Calypso. Is that yyou? He asked, "Where are you?"

"Yes its me Perce. And I'm on same place you left you me years ago." Calypso responed.

Percy's eyes grew wide then full of anger.

"The gods were supose to let you leave there. They swore it on the River Styx," Percy said. Percy then rembered that Leo was there.

" I see you still a boyfriend. Well then my friends, all let you have some time alone." Percy said, "But Leo make it quick, we still have to stop Gaea."

Percy walked off screen.

"Calypso," Leo said, "As much as I would love to chat we have to get going. Next stop is the final battle, then you. If I don't make it, just so you know, I love you, Sunshine."

Calypso wanted to say more but Leo was being called. She had to be quick. "I love you to, Leo"

And with that Leo smiled and ran off.

Calpso disconnected the Iris-message.

She bent down to the ground and started crying, knowing that might be the last time she saw Leo. No, her Leo.

After a while of watching, Iris decied to show Calypso the final battle.

Calypso looked up, tear sticken and watched the Iris-message.

She saw all of the seven kids, fighting. She kept her eyes locked on Leo. His shirt was in shreds, along with his pants. He was bleeding a bit, but nothing to fatel. He bursts into flames. The next parts of the battle were a blur.

After the battle, Gaea was asleep. But thats not what worried Calypso, no, it was Leo, on the ground, bleeding, not moving. The demigods rushed him to the ship and started to feed him nectar and ambrosia.

Calypso new he needed Moonlance. He quickly ordered her sevents to fetch her yarn, Moonlance, and anything else she would need. Baically the servants put everything she owned in a magical backpack that could hold everything but not be heavy.

She prayed to the fates, and transported to Leo.

She was there. On the Argo 2, not on her island. She grabbed out her Moonlance and rushed to Leo's room.

She shoved everybody aside and feed him Moonlance.

He quickley opened his eyes.

Percy ushered everybody out, winking at Leo and Calypso.

"Calypso?" Leo asked as he took a swig of nectar.

Calypso only nodded.

"Good," Leo said with a grin, "Cuz, I missed you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wrote this before House of Hades and Blood of Olympus.


End file.
